Of Heroines and Capes
by thebabewiththepower15
Summary: Three long-lost brothers team up to find true love.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Heroines and Capes**

**A Crossover Fan Fiction Story (The Phantom of the Opera, Dracula, and Labyrinth).**

**Warning**: The following story contains a nonsensical plotline, fourth wall jokes, and it requires a brief understanding of the previously mentioned books/ movies.

…

Once upon a time in the Kingdom of Underground, the queen was greatly with child on a shining, starry night. A son was born to the king and queen, and he was called Jareth. He was to be the Goblin Prince.

Then, the king and his queen were shocked. Two more boys were born shortly after to them. Only one child could be the prince. They did not want their children to fight for the throne.

The wisest of the men came to their castle and offered a solution; the younger two boys would be sent away in different directions. Though the king and queen were saddened, they decided it best to not cause a war. They were sent away.

The next morning, a soothsaying old woman comforted the saddened couple. The old woman predicted "The eldest shall be King of the Underground, the middle shall be a prince in a foreign land called Romania, and he shall be called Vlad. The youngest will indeed have struggles, but he will be an angel in another foreign land called Paris. He shall be called Erik. They shall be reunited after a golden star falls in each of their worlds simultaneously, but they will not fight, but be united in their own quests".

Comforted by her, the queen kissed Vlad and Erik goodbye as they were sent in crystals to different lands and times as she held baby Jareth against her breast.

*In these times, the oldest child usually had the birthright

…

Sarah ran her fingers through the pages of the two books she had purchased from the bookstore. One was titled _Dracula_, while the other was _The Phantom of the Opera_. As she arrived to her well-kept bedroom, she put the two books onto her bookshelf beside _Labyrinth._ She noticed the dust that had coated the cover of it.

The last time that she had seen the book was three years ago, after a façade that resembled her room had collapsed. Sarah was eighteen now. She had pondered throwing it away, but, for reasons she couldn't bear to admit except to herself, had held onto it.

Toby, giggling, walked through her door and hugged her as she stood blankly at the book.

"Hey, Toby."

She picked him up.

"How's kindergarten treating you?"

"Good! I saw a goblin on the playground today!"

"What? Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah! I think so…"

"Toby…what do you remember?"

" I remember Jareth, the goblins, and dancing. Nothing else."

"Huh."

Toby waddled out of her room, distracted by Legos, and hummed a few notes of 'Magic Dance'. Her stepmother called her to dinner, which was perfect timing for her homework duties.

That night, Sarah couldn't sleep. Her thoughts were turned to the masquerade ball, and what it all really meant. She had no other conclusion except that he had fallen in love with her. No barn owls flew by. No glitter was scattered by her window. No wishes were made.

She turned on a videotape of Indiana Jones since she was not tired.

"I am like Indiana Jones right now…only without archeology," she concluded.

She gazed out of her window to see a shooting star.

"I wish for an adventure!"

As if in response, a barn owl crashed against the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Heroines and Capes**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer**: I own no characters, previous works, etc. They all belong to their respective owners.

…

Sarah opened the window, letting the angelic bird fly through. She heard him transform. He stood quietly in the shadows of her drapes, hesitating. Sarah bit her lip and held onto her new books, which had been left open in her room.

"It has been a long time, Sarah," He finally said.

"Why are you here?"

"The only explanation is that you had finally wished, and here I am." He stated.

Her green eyes widened.

"Sarah…," He began.

"What did you wish for, precious?"

"A…an…"

"Tell me." He demanded.

"I wished for an adventure." She finally said.

"An adventure, huh?" He gave a feral grin. "Was the Labyrinth not enough of an adventure?"

He walked closer to Sarah. He traced his gloved fingers on the book's bindings in Sarah's hands. Jareth took each book and scanned the covers.

"Well, I just… kind of… miss it." She admitted.

He chuckled.

"I have an idea. We will travel to the late 19th century where these books take place and let you meet these people in person. Isn't that an adventure?"

"Dracula? The Phantom? I can't go alone! Do you know how dangerous that would be?"

"Relax, precious. I wouldn't let you go alone."

"Then who am I going with?" Sarah asked.

"Why, me, of course."

"How can I trust you?" Sarah asked.

"The same way you trusted Hoggle." Jareth answered.

…

The two were swept away in a crystal ball that teleported instantly to the crowded, cobblestoned streets of England.

As Sarah looked down, she noticed that she wore a plain, gray Victorian-era dress that fell to the ground, and Jareth, wearing black as per usual, had donned a top hat and cane. She jumped back as a horse pulling a carriage whinnied and stopped. Jareth paid the man, and helped guide Sarah into the carriage.

"My Lady." Jareth said, kissing her hand.

Sarah blushed and looked away from him._ He is using this to his advantage, _she thought.

"See that woman in green? That is Mina Harker." Jareth pointed.

Sarah looked out of the window.

"She is beautiful. Where are we going, anyways?"She pondered.

"To Dracula's castle."

"You must be joking! We can't just barge into his castle!"

"You barged into mine."

"That was a long time ago! And why?"

Jareth shrugged.

"You only live once."


	3. Chapter 3

**Of Heroines and Capes**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer**: I own no characters, previous works, etc. They all belong to their respective owners.

…

It was near midnight as the woman descended down beside the river, lifting her petticoats above her ankles so that the water did not wet her dress. The gleaming tips of the Carpathian Mountains shone against the faint moonlight where she stood on the path. A gleam of a shooting star flashed quickly along the sky. Mina was frightened, tired, and furious, but most of all, she wanted _answers_.

Lucy Westerna, had been, for the most part, a sister. Mina had grown up with Lucy and her mother for her entire life. Had it not been for their features, they could have easily passed for siblings. While Lucy had possessed bright, red curls and had been tall and lanky, she was raven-haired and petite, yet curvaceous. Lucy was finally engaged after many proposals that came her way; the couple was exhilarated. They were to be married that day.

_The day of her funeral…._

A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Elizabeta?" asked a man in the dark.

Startled, she turned around, only to see a man with dark features clothed in white.

A green mist formed as she calculated his features in comparison to Lucy's murderer.

Intoxicated by the vapors, she fell into a dreamlike trance, and gently fell into the grassy brook…

…

Sarah sat inside the train compartment across from the Goblin King in their respective disguises. They were arriving at Budapest at 2:15. The girl began to doze off, as Jareth watched her intently. Slowly, she awakened and wiped at her eyes. He turned to her.

"Good morning."

"Morning, Goblin King."

"We're here!" he said with widened eyes.

The train stopped with a screech, and they were the first to get off.

"What next?" she asked, displeased.

"Well, how did Johnathan Harker travel, do you remember?"

"Can't we just teleport there?"

"It's all a part of the experience."

"Yes, he was picked up by a carriage boy, that was really Count Dra…."

He laughed at her sudden realization.

"I'll protect you, precious."


	4. Chapter 4

**Of Heroines and Capes**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer**: I own no characters, previous works, etc. They all belong to their respective owners.

…

Christine shuddered. Tonight was her night to shine. She gazed back at her own reflection within her vanity mirror with widened blue eyes, gently combing through her sandy curls. She mouthed the first few lines of "Think of Me", and gently stood up from the seat and walked towards the dressing room's navy curtains to draw them back. A shooting star flashed across the nighttime sky.

"I am your angel of music" Sang a melodic voice in encouragement.

She smiled.

A knock was heard on the dressing room door.

"Come in"  
A cheerful-looking girl in a ballerina's tutu walked in.

"Meg!"

"Christine! You look like an angel!"

The two girls hugged. Meg noticed the doubt in Christine's eyes.

She extended an arm out onto Christine's shoulder.

"You will do fine" Meg reassured.

"It's not the stage I'm worried about."

"What is?"

"I don't know. I just feel like…something is supposed to happen tonight. And I don't know what."

"That's crazy talk. You get out there and sing and do your best."

She paused.

"Alright."

As the former ballerina stepped onto the stage to make her debut as an opera star, the audience applauded at her entrance.

…

Mina Harker groggily came back to consciousness. _Where was I last night? What happened?_ _Am I safe?_

She then recalled her trek to avenge the death of Lucy. _How stupid am I? I don't even know what this man looks like! Or if he even is a man_…

Mina looked around. She was lying on a bed with ornate silk linens; in fact, the entire place looked as if it belonged to a king. As she ran her fingers along the bedspread, her hands touched something papery. It was an envelope. She unsealed it, then read the letter.

_My dear Elizabeta,_

_I have awaited your return. I am sorry for the inconvenience. You seemed alarmed, so I had to disarm you somehow. Please meet me tomorrow at 7 at the town center. I will be wearing white._

_With Oceans of Love,_

_Vlad Dracul_

"So you drug me?" she asked out loud.

Mina searched her clothing to make sure that none of it had been removed. She sighed with relief. Slowly, she attempted to climb out of the window, but quickly saw the lack of options to exit the castle. Her shadow cascaded down the mountain's dark shadows as the sun rose.

"Yes, I have a lot of questions, Mr. Dracul."

…

The ride along the dirt road was a particularly silent one. Sarah clenched Jareth's hand in fear. He gave a feral grin once Sarah turned away to gaze upon the castle they were slowing down to get to, and responded by running his fingers through her dark brown hair.

"We're here" Jareth stated, escorting Sarah out of the carriage.

The man carried the duo's trunks.

"Follow me." He commanded.

The castle, although grand, smelled of old age and water damage. Paintings of royalty decorated the walls, and the armor of knights stood proudly in the main hallway.

"This is the refectory. The two of you will dine here. I do not sup." The host declared, holding the candelabra.

"Allow me to show you to your rooms." He stated.

"The lady should find this room suitable." He said.

Sarah immediately fell in love with the room. It was a deep purple color, with a canopy bed.

Jareth followed Dracula.

"You should take a liking to this room, my lord."

"Please, call me Jareth" he said warmly, extending a hand.

Dracula set the trunk down onto Jareth's bedside.

"You know, I feel like I've met you before."

"Maybe we have. Are you of noble birth?" Dracula asked.

"Yes. I am a king, where I'm from."

"Where are you from?"

"It is the Kingdom of the Underground"

"Strange. It sounds familiar."

"Your castle is wonderful. Although I _am_ a king, I have never seen anything like it."

"I used to be a prince. The prince of what is now Romania."

"Oh? Go on."

"I am not sure if you would believe me" the vampire said.

"I have seen some crazy things too living with goblins all of my life. I am sure it wouldn't surprise me too much."

"I fought in a crusade. My troops won, but I lost the woman I loved after a fake note claimed I was dead. She committed suicide. Her name was Elizabeta. I was cursed with eternal life as a vampire when I went against God."

"I am sorry for your loss."

"It is alright. Thankfully, she was reincarnated. My only problem is that she doesn't know who I am. Also, she doesn't trust me. "

"I am faced with a similar situation, actually. As the ruler, my job is to recruit the members of my kingdom. If a child is wished away by an adult or teenager, I have to take them and turn them into a goblin. Yet there is one alternative; if the wisher can solve my labyrinth within thirteen hours, the child is set free. Sarah accidentally wished her half-brother, Toby away. I fell in love with the girl."

There was a pause.

"No one has ever solved the labyrinth but her. I figured… she would not solve it, but volunteer to stay in his place. I gave her everything. I tried to allure her gently. By dancing with her. Reordering time. Talking to her. And granting all of her wishes. It just didn't work."

There was silence.

"I'll make a deal with you." Dracula started.

"If you help me get Elizabeta, I will help you get Sarah. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes."

The two shook hands.

"Any ideas?" Jareth asked.

"Well, why don't you take her to an opera?"

Jareth grinned.

"Perfect."


	5. Chapter 5

**Of Heroines and Capes**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer**: I own no characters, previous works, etc. They all belong to their respective owners.

…

Jareth knocked on Sarah's door. Sarah answered.

"Dracula has invited us to go to an opera with him" Jareth declared.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Hannibal. As a matter of fact, Christine Daae should first sing tonight"

Sarah's lips curled into a smile. She ran up to him, giving a quick hug of gratitude, accidentally brushing her lips against his neck. She blushed.

"I'm sorry"

"It's quite alright. I will leave you so that way you can get out of those clothes…"

Sarah gawked at him.

"… and into something more suitable for the opera."

He conjured a wine colored dress on a hanger and matching heels.

"Thank you!" she said, squealing.

Sarah closed the door. She searched for a mirror but there was none. She pulled on the dress when she discovered something against the wall. It was a door.

"No! My writer can't rip off The Chronicles of Narnia like this!"

A bolt of lightning preceded thunder in the background. Sarah, now more alert, slowly reached her hand over the castle's hidden door. She opened it.

Inside was only a bedroom. A woman struggled to free herself via the window. She turned around.

"Mina Harker?" Sarah said.

"Who are you? Why did they do this to me?"

"Do what?"

"That man! He kidnapped me, drugged me, and left me!"

"Who?"

"Vlad Dracul! Whoever that is…"

"I had no idea."

"The man is dangerous, I tell you. How do you know my name?"

"There is a universe where you, Dracula, Johnathan, and everyone else you know, is a fictional character. I read about you."

"Then what are you?" Mina asked.

"Maybe we're all characters. Some villains, some heroes, and some victims." Sarah mused.

"We are not safe here. We should find a way out of here."

"Alright, but I have one request."

"What?"

"In one of my favorite books, there is an opera. I have been invited to it by Dracula and my friend Jareth. It is my dream to go."

"Okay"

"I want to wait until afterwards."

"Deal. Maybe during the opera while you three are gone, I will simply walk out of this hidden door and through the front."

"Brilliant. But you can't let him know you've spoken to me!"

"I won't."

"Good. Goodbye…what is your name?"

"Sarah. Sarah Williams."

"Good luck"

…

The Paris Opera House was the grandest thing ever seen. There were so many people at this one production that it excited Sarah even further.

The production was brilliant; she cried as she heard Christine sing and roses danced across the stage. Shortly afterwards, Jareth took her by the hand to the dressing room area. He gazed into his crystal, seeing a flash of Erik's cape.

"What's going on?"

"You are about to meet Christine. I am going to find Erik."

He teleported before he could explain any further.


	6. Chapter 6

**Of Heroines and Capes**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer**: I own no characters, previous works, etc. They all belong to their respective owners.

…

After Jareth vanished out of thin air, Sarah knocked on the dressing room door.

"Christine?" Sarah asked.

When there was no response, Sarah entered out of curiosity, expecting nobody. The Phantom and Christine looked up, startled. Sarah's eyes widened as he cursed her. Erik angrily swished his dark cape, vanishing in a cloud of fog.

"I haven't read much of your book, but he doesn't seem very friendly." Sarah mused.

"I know. He's been through a lot. What book?"

"It was written about The Phantom of the Opera, hence the title. The novel is about your disappearance from the opera as a result of his kidnapping of you. He kills various people when he doesn't get what he wants."

"My God! I didn't know he was like that! I am not safe here…"

Sarah was quiet.

"You know what? I am helping a woman named Mina escape from a similar thing; only it's a long story, and much darker. We should get out of here as soon as we can."

"What about the people you came with?" Christine asked.

"Your safety is much more important. Besides, one of my 'dates' is umm…out to eat, and the other is finding and/or with Erik, so we'd better get out of here fast. I'll fill you in on the details when we leave."

Sarah grabbed Christine's hand as they set out to find Mina and a sanctuary for the two young women.

…

Mina felt her way through the darkness; she was certain that she had seen an abandoned farmhouse on the way to the castle on the train ride from Paris to Transylvania.

Previously, when she was after Lucy's murderer, she had taken a passenger ship from England to France, rode on a train from Paris to Bucharest, and had noticed the quaint, blue farmhouse while still riding in France, which had been in the countryside. She got off about a mile from the castle, and decided to walk lest a carriage driver notice her before her crime.

She was now walking on her journey back in the French countryside along Paris when she heard a female voice.

"Hey! Mina!" Sarah called from a wagon.

"Hello, Sarah" Mina greeted.

"Get in the wagon! We've found somewhere safe!" Christine called.

Mina ran to the wagon, sighing with relief once inside. The wagon rode to the barn. Christine paid the driver. The wagon rode off. Sarah held open the door to the barn for Mina and Christine.

Christine and Mina found soft bales of hay to sleep on.

"I found some blankets in the back in a bag." Sarah said.

They made their makeshift mattresses and sheets.

"It's not the Hilton, but it should serve its purpose. I'm sorry."

"It's ok! We are safe, and it's all that matters. So, tell me about that date to the opera!" Christine begged Sarah.

"Well, Dracula wanted to take Jareth and me, since we're guests at his castle. He left to go hunt for some blood- yeah, gross, I know." Sarah said.

"How do you know this Jareth?" Mina asked, pulling hay out of her black hair.

"Well… he kind of stole my baby brother after I had accidently wished him away. He is the King of the Underground, a land filled with goblins. I had to solve a huge, walk-through labyrinth within thirteen hours to get him back. I succeeded."

Mina and Christine laughed nervously.

"And you're _dating_ him? Really? " Christine asked.

"No! I am not dating him- well, I hope I'm not, anyways." Sarah said, biting her lip.

"I am just accompanying him to the castle because I accidently wished for an adventure. You see, he took me out of the twentieth century to meet you guys. That's why I'm here." She explained.

"This guy doesn't sound any better than the men pursuing us. You should stay here, with us." Mina said.

Sarah sighed.

"I guess you are right. But how am I supposed to go home after my adventure?" Sarah explained.

The women thought for a minute.

"So, this man is a wizard of sorts, right?" Christine asked.

"Yes."

"How did you get here?" Christine inquired.

"By a crystal. He just held it in his hand, and…Hey, wait a minute! Why don't we just steal one of his crystals?"

"That's a great idea!" Mina said.

"But we have to stick together that way no one is harmed." Christine decided.

"Deal" Sarah and Mina decided.

And so, Team Heroines was formed.

…


	7. Chapter 7

**Of Heroines and Capes**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer**: I own no characters, previous works, etc. They all belong to their respective owners.

**Note**: I am sorry for not writing as much. Since I am so busy lately, I will likely write every 2 weeks now.

…

The heroines set forth to hunt for one of Jareth's crystals; beginning with Dracula's castle.

Meanwhile, Erik, Dracula, and Jareth pondered ways to lure the heroines back into their arms, or at least, into their arms.

"Sarah will never get back home if she doesn't have one of these…" Jareth said, holding up his crystal.

"Good point. What do you think, Erik?"

Erik did nothing.

"Alright, I say we put it in my safe" Dracula decided.

Outside of the window, the heroines peeked through the window.

"They're everywhere!" Mina exclaimed.

"He's putting it in the safe, Sarah!" Christine said.

"What is the code?" Sarah demanded.

"Hmm…36-02-00. But how are you going to get in?" Christine said.

Sarah's eyes flickered to the skylight on the roof.

"They should be leaving soon; it's nearly lunchtime. Have either of you seen _Mission Impossible_?" Sarah asked.

The other two women stared blankly.

"Oh. That's right. You haven't….So basically there's this scene, or act, where the hero is pulled down gently down an air vent, um, skylight with a rope. I need you to pull me down when they leave."

The women nodded. Sarah tied the rope around her waist, and climbed up the famous rocks on the side of the castle onto the rooftop. Mina and Christine followed.

The men left, and Sarah heard the door slam shut.

"Now! Hurry!" Sarah commanded.

Christine and Mina gently released the rope, being careful to not injure Sarah. She winced at the rope's tightness on her waist. Sarah breathed heavily out of fear. She turned the knob on the safe.

"36…02…00…"

She cursed as she missed the last digit. As her worst nightmare ensued, Jareth stumbled back into the room, presumably forgetting something.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't you, Precious…" He said, stroking under her chin teasingly. She gasped for air as her eyes widened.

"It looks like someone has been watching too much T.V."

"Let me go, Jareth!" She warned.

"I thought I had no power over you. But now, it seems, that I do."

He leaned in and kissed her lips. Sarah blushed furiously at the sudden contact and danger, but was instantly calmed and felt internal warmth consume her. Christine and Mina dropped the rope, in disbelief. He caught her as she dropped. Sarah seemed unfazed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening it.

The rope fell onto the marble floor. The two women above the skylight were stunned.

"Now what do we do?" Christine asked.

"It seems that she has changed her mind… Although I predicted it, I didn't think it would happen that quickly, I mean, why would…" Mina's voice trailed off.

She felt lips on her neck, and instantly knew not only who he was, but who she was. Mina fell into his arms."

"Oh no. Mina, not you too. I've gotta get out of here."

Christine leapt from the top of the wall onto the grass, running away.

…

*during the Cape's meeting*

"There is a legend in my country…" Vlad started.

"Go on" Jareth said.

"One night a noble and beautiful maiden wished on a star for true love. As if in response, a shooting star hit into her father's vineyard, radiating a golden light. A brave but poor young knight was starving from a battle. Thinking the dust was soup, he ate it. The dust made him stronger and braver. He saw the maiden, fell in love, and kissed her, and the next day they wed."

"Alright. And your point is?"

"The dust exists. It is called the Scloprasi, and it has just landed. The potion only works if you kiss the one you love."

"Brilliant. Now we just need to track them down." Jareth said, smiling."

…

Christine ran into the forest. She heard an angelic voice coming from behind a waterfall.

"Hello? Is someone there?" She called.

The Phantom waited patiently for her to come behind the waterfall. Christine walked slowly, closing her eyes as the music comforted her.

Erik brushed his hand against her cheek and kissed her lightly.

*3 years later*

Christine and Erik married a year later. They had two children, a boy and a girl.

Mina and Dracula married after her breaking off the engagement with Jonathan Murray. They are expecting a baby girl.

Sarah and Jareth are engaged to be married. The citizens of the Underground are super excited.

The Capes never told anyone about the Scloprasi.


End file.
